


His deepest desire

by StarxRox



Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: BAMF Lucifer, Confused Lucifer Morningstar (Lucifer TV), Dream Sex, F/M, Protective Chloe Decker
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-12
Updated: 2020-10-12
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:00:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,403
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26961040
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarxRox/pseuds/StarxRox
Summary: A painfully truthful dream and a tragic accident put Lucifer into a state of shock. It's a good thing, that at least Chloe is at his side.
Relationships: Chloe Decker & Lucifer Morningstar
Comments: 4
Kudos: 45





	His deepest desire

**Author's Note:**

> This is a prompt. I already had written a similar story once, but didn't like it. Maybe (with some more descriptions about Lucifer's thoughts the characters' individual reactions) this one will be better :)

* * *

> _His entire being laid exposed under her, as she lowered down her lips and softly caressed with her small hands his cheeks._
> 
> _As he shuddered, she touched his scarred chest with a sweet kiss. Strocking his hard love muscle between his legs carefully, she managed to make him moan in pleasure, calling out her name._
> 
> _"Chloe...", his deep voice hummed melodically in pure desire._
> 
> _She sat down on his hips, letting his stiff member slowly slide between the other set of lips she possessed, while she asked him in a captivating sultry voice._
> 
> _"What do you desire, my lord?"_
> 
> _A silent cry escaped from his mouth, having entered her holy space and he put his hands on her feminim curves. Under his beloved goddess, he melted, as she started to repeatedly thrust into him, riding on his sex pistol._
> 
> _"I desire to be a father-"_

Out of sudden Lucifer fell out of his bed, waking up to the beautiful gift of sun rays sneaking trough the drapes in his bedroom.

Confused he stared at the sea of red, trying to process what just happened and realised that he neither had the honor of taking his lovely detective to bed nor spent the night with anyone else, because nobody commented his unusual dive to the floor.

"Bloody hell, this is a quite good way to start with a day!", he cursed below the crumpled sheet he took down with him, before he stood up and walked to the bathroom.

He took a cold shower, groomed his unruly hair, put on one of his finest suits and straightened his cuffs in a daze like state, before the shock hit him.

"Oh no no no no. I am not thinking about that right now!"

Turning to the elevator he hurried to leave his apartment in an attempt to forget his delightful yet awfully frightening dream.

He was definitely not in the mood to acknowledge his subconscious yet strong desire for a nightmarish spawn at almost six o'clock in the morning.

May he be early at work instead, as long the task of filling out mundane and absolutely boring paperwork would keep the horrifying thoughts about a devilish offspring away.

In that moment his phone vibrated, playing the familiar tune of a piano covered version of "Heart and Soul".

Lifting it up to his ear, the devil answered slightly frustrated due the disturbing dream he had.

"Detective?"

"Good Morning, Lucifer. I hope I did not wake you up..."

"No, don't worry about me, darling. A unpleasant dream did that for you already. Now I hope you don't mind me asking what's the matter now with you calling me at such an unusual early time? Not that I had not planned to go to the precinct anyways, but I am intrigued. It must be quite important. "

"Ah yeah... It is difficult to explain over the phone. How fast can you be here?"

"Give me fifteen minutes to be at your side, my dear."

"Great-", she sighted, as the noise of a child crying interrupted her, "-Fuck I have to hang up. See you soon."

"Detec-" "Bye!" "-tive?"

Somehow he wondered, if the dream was not something more than a mere coincidence as he arrived at the garage.

He had the feeling, that he would attend quite a few therapy sessions with the dear doctor in the following week's, although he wasn't sure why.

Surely the dream did not mean anything, right? It was just weird mumbo jumbo his brain made. Nothing to be taken seriously.

He would not be the devil, if he was no master at avoiding stuff. Daggers tend to hurt like he'll, just like uninvited truths about hidden desires.

Time passed and he stopped the motor of his well aged corvette, exiting it and closing the door behind him, before his legs moved automatically towards the place his detective was currently at.

The department was a mess, when he entered the main hall. Quite a few exhausted officers were running or chatting animatedly over the telephone, while the devil strode over to the detective's desk.

She was currently coaching next to a smaller human, as far he could see, until suddenly the little shaking being turned his eyes onto Lucifer and a moment later the devil found himself grounded literally by an additional weight on his right leg. 

Said additional weight also wetted his expensive pair of Armani trousers.

"Detective?"

It was a clear sign of his growing anxiety, that he only managed to utter one single yet powerful word, addressing the person in front of him in an unsure manner.

The woman came to him with a mysterious expression on her face - something Lucifer could not understand, it was as if she held the key to pandora's box.

What on earth would be so dreadful?

"Lucifer..."

She seemed to be just as nervous as the devil himself, yet Lucifer still could not figure out the reason for such an uncommon behaviour of the detective.

So he decided to address another problem. A problem, which still stuck on his leg and kept smearing snot all over it. 

"Why is a spawn hugging me?"

"His adoptive mother was killed in a car accident."

Looking for the first time down to the child, Lucifer could not avoid to notice some interesting details.

First, the boy was about five years old, just barely reaching Lucifer's hips.

Second, he had wild and curly brown, daring anybody to tame them mischiviously.

Third, the boy immediately stared up to him, as if he had felt his glance.

Fourth, the toddler had the darkest brown eyes Lucifer had ever seen with the exception of himself, which seemed to look straight into his soul.

Fifth, Lucifer felt the urge to lower himself down to pick up the boy.

Sixth, he could not resist the urge.

Seventh, he heard his dream self from earlier repeat the words about his own deepest desire.

Eight, he wondered why the boy looked like a small version of himself.

It was in that moment, where Lucifer showed a surprising behaviour as he picked up the crying child and put one hand on the boy's head.

The small human burrowed his face into Lucifer's clean suit jacket - which somehow Lucifer had stopped to care about - while the adult soothingly ran with his finger through his hair.

"Does he have any other family members your colleagues can contact?"

"Apparently yes."

"Who are they? Have they already been called?" 

"Yes, I already called Sam's father."

"Detective...?"

"Sam's yours, Lucifer."

"I-"

"Yeah, I can imagine that it is quite shocking. You want to sit down?"

He nodded speechlessly, while he tried to stay calm to not upset the boy - his son - again, after the young one had finally fallen asleep.

Chloe led him to her chair at the desk, making sure he didn't stumble over himself as he was still in shock.

Afterwards she said something, but Lucifer didn't understand the words that left her mouth. It was as if she had spoken a strange language. Something, that was still unknown to him.

He kept holding on the boy as if his life depended on the child. After all an accident already had taken the boy's mother's life on this day.

There was no way Lucifer would let any threat distinguish this one's light.

Someone put a hand on Lucifer's shoulder.

The devil almost would have snapped at the person and attacked them. Yet, he only turned his head to the person, which had soft, caressing hands and eyed her questioningly.

"Here's some tea. If you want one."

"Detective?"

"It's ok, Lucifer. He's safe."

"How?"

"If looks could kill..."

"Oh..."

"How are you?"

"Frankly, I don't know."

"Can I help?"

"Stay?"

"Ok."

"Chloe?"

"Yes, Lucifer?"

"Thank you."

"You're welcome."

"And Chloe..."

"Yeah?"

"I want to leave."

"Alright. I will just notify the lieutenant and then you can go home to LUX-"

"No!"

"No?"

"Not LUX."

"Where then?"

"May I go home..."

"Home?"

"... with you?" 

"With me? You sure?"

"Yes.", he whispered. 

'I am frightened and on the verge of a panic attack' he didn't say.

But she still could hear him telling her that. She saw his anxiety in his horror struck eyes and his trembling stature.

"I'll guess Trixie won't mind having a good friens staying overnight."

"Thank you."

"Don't mention it."

"But-"

"No buts. Don't worry about it."

"Okay."

"Okay."


End file.
